havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 050 Hank at the Manor
7:25:35 PM Jamaros: You were back at the prison, I think. 7:26:34 PM Hank: Yes I was going to head to sacred stone manor though if that's ok. 7:26:41 PM Jamaros: Sure. 7:27:18 PM Jamaros: You arrive at SSM. 7:28:46 PM Hank: Can I search the house for any left over illithid presence or anything that Whitestone left? 7:29:18 PM Jamaros: Roll investigation. 7:29:41 PM Hank: ((12 )) 7:30:55 PM Jamaros: You find some wires and odd bits and ends left behind. You guess Whitestone was working on reworking this place for...something. You're not a very technically minded being. All traces of Oserik seem to have been removed, so nothing in terms of potions or shrines. 7:32:40 PM Hank: (( can I use setting five to see if there seem to be any hidden rooms?)) 7:33:33 PM Jamaros: You look around and you see rooms upstairs that seem to be bedrooms, those appear untouched. And there is a cellar beneath you. 7:34:00 PM Hank: Is there access to the cellar? 7:34:08 PM Jamaros: You do find a cellar door. 7:34:34 PM Hank: Hank will try to open it. 7:34:54 PM Jamaros: Ok...what's your passive perception again. :) 7:35:50 PM Hank: ((Where is that again?)) 7:36:02 PM Jamaros: Do you see your perception skill? 7:36:23 PM Hank: (( yes the number at the end is 11)) 7:36:28 PM Jamaros: Ok then. 7:37:00 PM Jamaros: You open the door, it's a bit heavier than you expect. Going in you see a whole lot of really old wines, vodkas, some with an absolutely disgusting alcohol level. 7:37:11 PM Jamaros: You also see some furniture and crates cover in tarps. 7:37:33 PM Hank: Hank will uncover them. 7:37:46 PM Jamaros: As you do, you hear Quill's voice over the comms. 7:40:49 PM Hank: Can I do a divine sense in the basement. 7:40:54 PM Jamaros: Sure. 7:41:53 PM Jamaros: You sense some lasting evil from the shrine room you uncovered before, as well as a strange sense from the top of the now broken stairs...and...something evil...moving around the ground floor above you. 7:44:05 PM Hank: Can I go up to the ground floor to try and see what is moving around? 7:44:12 PM Jamaros: Sure. 7:44:30 PM Jamaros: Roll perception. 7:45:20 PM Hank: ((10 perception, 1 for stealth)) 7:45:20 PM Jamaros: As you go up to try and be stealthy...you do not realize that there was a bottle on the floor and you trip over it, landing into another set of bottles making a noise that was probably heard throughout the city. 7:45:52 PM Jamaros: Shortly after that you hear a figure from the top of the cellar stairs. "Are you alright?" 7:46:54 PM Hank: "I am fine " ((do I recognize the voice?)) 7:47:03 PM Jamaros: ((You do not)) 7:47:26 PM Jamaros: Voice: "...should we consider you a hostile?" 7:48:00 PM Jamaros: Other voice: "Please say yes. I haven't killed anything all week. It's really depressing me." 7:50:34 PM Hank: If you don't attack first then , no. 7:51:10 PM Jamaros: Quill's voice comes back over the comm. 7:53:05 PM Hank: Hank will approach the staircase. 7:53:30 PM Jamaros: Looking up, you see two figures. They are both drow...pale drow. 7:53:53 PM Jamaros: One is a smaller one, with soft delicate features and his hair tied back in a long braid. 7:54:53 PM Jamaros: The other...is a massive, muscular figure, no hair on his head, save a thin white goatee and aside from the feathered cloak you've seen on all of Lysaga's men, is otherwise wearing only a pair of strong man jockey shorts. 7:58:01 PM Hank: I assume you are here to check the proposed meeting grounds. 7:58:25 PM Jamaros: Smaller one: "Yes. Are you with Quillyn?" 7:59:30 PM Hank: He is not here now if that's what you mean. 8:00:07 PM Jamaros: Larger One: "Can I kill and eat you?" 8:06:47 PM Hank: ... no can we just both check the place without violence somehow? 8:07:21 PM Jamaros: Smaller One: "He's with them, Naddi. Let it go." 8:07:28 PM Jamaros: Naddi: "Aw!" 8:07:34 PM Jamaros: The big guy walks away. 8:07:55 PM Jamaros: Smaller one: "I'm Antica. Sorry about that." 8:09:39 PM Hank: It's fine , I will finish doing my check of the place and get out of your way. 8:10:16 PM Jamaros: Antica nods and walks away. 8:11:28 PM Hank: Hank will check the top of the stairs. 8:11:56 PM Hank: ((The broken ones.)) 8:12:12 PM Jamaros: You go as far up the stairs as you can...then stop. 8:12:50 PM Hank: ((Divine sense now that it is right in front of me.)) 8:13:12 PM Jamaros: You get a minor sense of evil. 8:13:23 PM Jamaros: Right where you're standing. 8:13:59 PM Hank: Do i see anything written or carved in the area? 8:14:19 PM Hank: (( 4 never mind)) 8:14:37 PM Jamaros: You do not...because there is no wall. 8:14:49 PM Jamaros: There is empty space where stairs would be. 8:15:30 PM Hank: Hank will check the shrine room then. 8:16:01 PM Jamaros: It's cleared out. You get a sense that this room's giving you a blip because it was such a dark place that it will just not be cleaned. 8:16:19 PM Hank: Hank will head back to the prison then. 8:16:24 PM Jamaros: Ok.